Aphfly's Fight
by aphfly666
Summary: Aphlfy666 here and in this story two friends Carrie and Tj have to work together to escape off a ship. They did escape but into a war zone. Carrie and Tj get split up so Axel comes along and helps Tj. Carrie on the other hand doesn't know where she is. Tj meets Aphfly in chapter two. Aphfly is a girl and her dad runs the fight known as Aphfly's Fight. How will she help Tj?


Prolougue- Enzephanine Rose and Azenphine Fable just got shipped off to a un-known camp yet to be named. They were shipped to this un-known camp while they were sleeping. Enzephanine Rose ends up dieing when she got shot with an arrow in the stomache. While Azenphine Fable goes out and tries getting revenge on who ever killed Enzephanine. I know these names are weird but there creative and Aphfly(me) comes along and "trys" helping 's nickname is Carrie. Azenphine's nickname is Tj.

Chapter 1-The Beginning

Like I said they are shipped over sea's in crates. The crates that they are in are heading for that un-known camp but they don't know that. They will soon figure it out. As they wake up with crates side by side. Enzephanine Rose said tiredly like, "Where am I?" She looks through a crate hole and notices she is over sea. She jumps back gasping. Then she screams, "Azenphine! Where are you?

"I'm right beside you! What's going on?" Azenphine replied with a tired voice. He looks through the hole that can look right into Enzephanine crate.

"Were over sea! In crates! You know I get sea sick!" She screams loud to other passengers, "Help me! Get me out of here! I'm not meant to be in here!" Then one crew mate walked over to the crate with another crew mate. The first one asked, "I thought we weren't suppose to carry live wild life?"

The second one explained, "Were not able to but we have to keep these two secret! We say there just variaties of stuff in the box and we get away with it! Simple!"Carrie screamed, "Let me out you ignorant baphoons! I'm a human not an animal!" The first one opened the crate and out comes Carrie tackling the first ship mate. Tj said to Carrie, "Let me out and I'll get the second one!" So Carrie did as she was told and let Tj out. Tj chased the second one around the ship. Till they finally got to the captains courters. It was raining outside so Tj and Carrie were soaking wet from head to toe. Carrie ran up behind Tj knocking him over. Carrie said helping Tj up, "Oops! Sorry Tj." Tj stood tall and demanded to the captain, "Where are we going?"

The captain replied sitting in his +brand new+ chair, "That is classified imformation!" The captain leaning back, "How did you get aboard the S.S. StowAway?"

Carrie expained, "We were in crates when two of your crew members found us!" Tj said firmly, "Let me explain Carrie!" Tj said sighing to the captain, "What she said."

"Let only one speak! So what I am hearing is that you two got uh..."

"Crated?"

"Yes, crated! My men never meant to crate you!" His ship member wispered into his ear, "They are going to the un- known camp sent to be um... distryoed!"

The captain said,"We will escort you to your rooms." The ship member escorted us to our own rooms and locked the room doors. Carrie banged on the door and yelled, "Let me out! I know this is a trap!" Tj heard the captain and the ship member talking, "Are they in the caption chambers and ready to be launched to that so called un- known camp?"

"Aye Aye captain!" The ship member replied launching the caption chambers. Carrie was screaming and Tj was just closing his eyes tight. When they landed the caption chambers rolled over and over many times until it stopped hitting a tree. Carrie ended up on the other side of the island. Tj crawled out of the caption chamber falling on the sand. Tj coughed up sand. He has a gash on his forehead, dripping blood like rain dripping off of a roof. Tj stood up covered in sand that's now turned red. He feels his forehead and it stung. He flinched and curled up his nose. Suddenly when he curled his nose a tranquilizing dart flew past his head. Luckely he ducked and stumbled back saying, "What the flip?" He stood up and ran off the other way the dart came from. Going through the tree's someone or something ran into him. It leaves him with this question "was that Carrie?" They both fell back and it was a guy. The guy was completely terrified, but that guy looked familiar to Tj. Tj got him on his back and pinned his arms down. Tj immediantly asked breathing heavely, "Who are you?"

The guy quickly said terrified, "Don't kill me!"

"Don't kill you? What why would I kill you?" Tj confused.

"Your in the middle of Aphflys Fight!"

"Aphflys Fight! Oh no!" Tj got off of the guy and yelled, "Carrie? Carrie? Carrie?" Yelled that over and over till the guy said, "The names Axel! You'll never find her out here! You need to get up to the highest point here."

"Where's that?"

Pointing up at the highest peek on the island, "There! Aphflys tour! If you can get there you win and only you go home!"

"I'm not leaving here with out Carrie!" Tj sprinted off with Axel following. Axel yelled, "I can help you! But it costs!" Tj kept running kicking everybody he saw, having them fall over. But then someone stuck out there arm, hitting Tj in the face, having Tj fall on his back. Tj eyes went blurry and he passed out. He was being dragged by Axel with other people. When Tj awoke he found his self on a spinning wheel pinned to it. He wasn't spinning just yet. Axel walked up to Tj with cuffs on Axel's hands. Then another guy came up behind Axel and kicked him down on the floor. Axel moaned and rolled over on his back coughing n' breathing for air. I said gritting my teeth angry, "Yo you! Why did you do that? Get out of here!"

"And you tell me?" Yelling to his friends, "Spin the wheel!" The guy was russian who spoke great english. They pressed the button and the guy said again, "Soon your brain will be uh mush and you will be dead! Then you'll be out of my way and I'll have more people to kill!"

Tj asked about to puke, "Uh, how long till my brain turns to mush?" Trying not to puke, "Exactly?" Tj barfed and it got on the guy who said his brain will turn to mush!"

"You got barf on my shoes!" Yelling to his friends, "Spin it faster!" Then he said to Tj, "In exactly 5 minutes! I'll leave you and Axel alone with no one to stop anyone, from pressing the button!" They all left leaving Axel on the floor with Tj spinning to his doom. Or so he thought. Tj yelled lightly, "Axel! Get up! Go press that button! Or I'm going to be dead in 4 minutes now!"

Axel moaned getting up. He finally got to the button but didn't press it. Axel said un-sure, "What do I do? I mean what button?"

"The red button! The red button! Hurry! We only have 2 minutes left." Tj screamed as he almost lost his lunch.

Axel jumped and it took him 1 minute to figure out which red one to press when there was the red one and one green one. Axel pressed the green one and made the wheel go faster. Tj barfed up his lunch. Axel hesitated and pressed the red one and it imediantly stopped and Tj was up side down. Axel couldn't find the keys so he quickly grabbed the lazer out from his pocket. Then he ran over to Tj and lazer the wrist chains. Tj's arms were dangling. Axel un- chained the right foot. Tj said sure, "Please don't un chain the other foot!" Then when Tj was saying that, Axel already lazered the other foot and Axel said, Oops!" When Tj was hitting the ground Tj made a loud thump. Tj rolled over and moaned like Axel did when he hit his face on the wheel while it was spinning. Irronichally Axel lived.

Tj said getting up, "Nice job you over grown turn up!" Because Axel is a red head.

"Thanks! Wait... What do we do now?" Axel asked moving toward the button, "What do we do? Were off course. We'll never catch up them! It's impossible."

"Never say never ever! Impossible and never is not in my vocabulary!" Looking at Axel all ferious, "Now! Where would we find them?"

After that conversation, Tj and Axel both headed out of that room into a hall full of halls. So Tj and Axel split up. Tj took the right and Axel took the left.

Chapter 2- The first fight

Ok, so we left off with Tj and Axel splitting up different directions right? Now this is when... well I don't want to ruin it so read on and you'll see. Axel smealt some weird fumes coming from floor. He turned around and saw a big huge hairy beast standing in front of him. Axel screamed and the beast mawled him. Tj heard him scream and ran back towards Axel. When Tj got to the end of the hall he entered the hall Axel went down. Tj said slowy walking, "Axel! Are you here?" No answer. "Axel! Answer me!" Still no answer. Tj spead up his speed a little and something tapped on Tj's shoulder. Tj turned around and quickly did a dragon flying kick and a karate chop to the thoat. The person/thing fell to the floor with a loud thump. Tj stood over the person/thing and punched him in the face. But it turned out that thing was a big hairy beast. It was passed out so Tj bulted it farther than he could go. As in he ran through the door knocking it down. He almost fell into a wind turbine going more than 40 miles an hour. The only thing that stopped him from falling was a girl who quickly pulled him back.


End file.
